


Belong To Me

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon的卡地亚，手镯梗。Jared的真实目的其实是提醒哥哥不准发胖！（雾！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇脑补，一个字也别当真。

“早上好，Shannon。”

“早上好，Jared。”说真的，一大早睁开眼睛看到弟弟跨坐在自己腰上低头捣鼓着什么，莱托家的长子真是一点也不惊讶。

拜托，四十多年了，Shannon什么没见识过。

“生日快乐~”Jared得意得举起Shannon的右手，年长者的手腕上多出了一个简洁大方的金色手镯。

“这可真漂亮。谢谢你，baby。”Shannon一脸惊喜地打量着手镯，“I love you。”

Jared笑盈盈地抚过哥哥的喉结，用拇指摩挲着上面性感的纹身。

原本他想送的是项圈，但鉴于他哥哥已经如此主动自觉得给自己戴上了，嗯，手铐其实也不错。

是的，手铐。

Jared没有告诉他哥哥的是，这个手镯是特制的，有且仅有唯一的一把钥匙能打开。就在Shannon醒来的前一秒，Jared把钥匙扔出窗外了。

看着Shannon满足又快乐的神情，Jared决定还是晚点再告诉他，反正很长一段时间里他哥哥都不会想要把它摘下来。

 

直到很久很久以后，Shannon才无意中发现手镯内侧刻着一行小字：  
This beautiful beautiful beast belongs to Jared Leto，now and ever.

 

The End.


End file.
